Impossible
by XxDeafening.SilencexX
Summary: Would your love survive if everyone was against it? If your family, your friends...if everybody pronounced your love to be impossible and tried to separate you and your true love? Would you give up and surrender? Or would you fight? NejiGaara
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction.

A/N: This was born after I read Romeo and Juliet for English and wondered what would happen to their love if their parents found out and protested vehemently.

-----

Dear Hiashi-sama, Hinata,

Please do not look for me. It is my dearest wish to live the rest of my life with my love, Sabaku Gaara, and I hope you respect my wish. And yes, Sabaku Gaara is a man. The love of my life is another male, but I do not care about his gender. I do not care about how the world will view our relationship. I love him, he loves me back, and that is all I need. As I said before, please do not look for me.

I have taken some of the money from my bank account to set up our new life, but the rest I will leave untouched. It is your money, Hiashi-sama, and while I thank you for keeping a roof above my head ever since my parents died, and also for putting me through college these past four years, I will forego using any more of your money. As you know, I have been accepted into a number of prestigious law schools, and I plan to go to one, although I will pay for it myself. I have a half-scholarship already, after all, and it shouldn't be too difficult to pay for the rest. And Gaara and I will manage to support ourselves without our families, so please do not worry.

Perhaps we will return to Konoha after I finish law school, and after I have secured a prosperous life for me and Gaara. We have not thought about it a lot, but coming back seems to be a safe assumption, since we are both abandoning our families to do this. But this abandonment is necessary. Neither you, Hiashi-sama, or Gaara's father would allow us to marry, and we will not be kept apart. We _will _marry, and we _will_ spend our lives together, no matter what you or Sabaku-san says. And if you attempt to separate us, prepare to face our wrath. Our love is true, Hiashi-sama, as deep as the ocean and more precious to me than anything else on earth. If you try to take that away, the force of my hate will match the depth of my love. Please do not take it that far. I have no wish to hate you.

Thus, Hiashi-sama, Hinata, I bid you two farewell for a couple of years. We will hopefully not see each other until I come back, since if you come after me, I shall quit law school once and for all and turn to other, more menial, jobs. Anything to stay with Gaara.

Yours truly,

Hyuuga Neji

-----

Hyuuga Hiashi read his nephew's letter with wide eyes, hardly believing the things he was reading. Neji in a relationship with Sabaku Gaara? Impossible! Hiashi hadn't even known they were friends, much less lovers! No, this was a trick. This couldn't be real. Maybe Sabaku Gaara had pretended to be in love with Neji in order to elope with him, and then would steal his money once they married. It was common knowledge that the Sabakus, while having formerly been one of the richest families around, had lost their fortune over the last two decades through business failures and personal tragedies. And since the Hyuuga family had once been one of their greatest rivals…

Yes, Hiashi convinced himself, this could only be a trick. Neji couldn't, just _couldn't_, be in love with Sabaku Gaara, the youngest child and one of the only remaining Sabakus by blood. It was just impossible.

And with that in mind, he tossed the letter back on his desk and grabbed his phone, dialing the operator and asking to be connected with Sabaku Kaze, Sabaku Gaara's father.

"Sabaku Kaze." said a deep voice as someone picked up.

"This is Hyuuga Hiashi. Your _son_ has eloped with my nephew." He tried his utmost to imbue the word 'son' for all the contempt and loathing he held for Sabaku Gaara just then. "Have you got anything to say to that?"

"Well, Hyuuga, I believe your _nephew_ was the one to seduce my son and to convince him to run off. Gaara would never do such a thing on his own."

"And why should Neji seduce your son? What has he got to gain by it? Nothing, obviously. But your son has everything to gain by it! Everybody knows I'm planning to make Neji head of the Hyuuga clan and CEO of our company once he gets out of law school. If your son were to get his permanent clutches on Neji by then, I'm sure he could wheedle enough money out of my nephew to reinstate your business. Or, if not, he could at least insure your retirement will come that much faster. Am I right?"

Sabaku Kaze seethed at the other end of the line. There was no way he could dispute that argument, because if he _had _told Gaara to seduce Hyuuga Neji, that would be exactly the goal he would be aiming for. But he hadn't told Gaara to do anything of the kind, and he didn't appreciate this independence from his youngest child. It would've been better if Temari had done this instead of Gaara – she could have had a baby or two, cemented the link between the two families, but Gaara couldn't do that.

But while Sabaku Kaze was shouting at Gaara within his mind, he kept his voice level as he talked to Hyuuga Hiashi. "Perhaps, Hyuuga-san, perhaps you are right. I do not know, since I did not know Gaara would do this, nor did I order him to. But let me ask you this – are you going to disown your nephew now? I believe you should. After all, now you know he doesn't have your business interests at heart, don't you? He has abandoned you to run off with my son, no matter who seduced who. If one of my children did that, I would punish them severely."

Hiashi was startled by this. Disown Neji? The thought had crossed his mind, but he hadn't considered it seriously. He was sure Neji would come to his right mind once he had gotten away from that Sabaku Gaara. "Actually, I was thinking of finding the two of them, separating them, and then talking some sense into Neji. I'm sure I won't be forced to disown him. And you, Sabaku? How will you punish your son?"

"I will think about that later, Hyuuga. Once we find the two children, of course. Should we synchronize our plans or work alone?"

"I am sure we will find them all the faster if we work alone."

"Well then. Goodbye." And then Sabaku Kaze hung up. Hiashi growled, but then sighed. What else could you expect from a Sabaku? When they had had a business empire to speak of, the Sabakus had been ruthless, with no sense of morals whatsoever. It was also rumored that Sabaku Gaara had been raised personally by his father, conditioned to become the most ruthless Sabaku of all in order to rebuild their business. Hiashi shook his head. He couldn't believe Neji had fallen into the clutches of someone like that. He had thought he had raised Neji to be smarter.

Hiashi blocked out a small whisper in his mind that Neji and Sabaku Gaara might've actually been in love with each other. That was ridiculous. Impossible.

-----

Neji looked up from his book and glanced at Gaara, who was sitting across from him in the train compartment that was empty except for the two of them. The redhead had been silent for a while, and now had a frown on his face.

"What's the matter?" Neji asked softly.

Gaara snapped out of his daze and shook his head. "Nothing. I was just wondering what our families must be thinking right now."

Neji took Gaara's hand in his own and squeezed gently. "You and I both know they're probably freaking right now. But if they try to come after us…"

"I'll kill them." Gaara vowed, staring into Neji's eyes. "I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away from me."

Neji tried to smile, but he admitted to himself that sometimes he was scared of this side of Gaara, if only because he knew Gaara was being perfectly serious. "I know, Gaara. And I hope our families do too, or they'll be getting themselves into deep trouble if they come after us."

Gaara frowned a little, sad that Neji was still afraid of him. But then his face smoothed back into blankness, as close to a smile as he would get. "I love you, Neji. Never forget that."

Now Neji smiled a genuine happy smile. "I know, Gaara. I love you too. I love you so so much…"

And the two shared a kiss in that train compartment, both brilliantly happy at the thought of starting their new lives together. But they were in love, and foolish because of it. Neither would know that their happiness would not last, because their families were right around the corner.

-----

Thanks for reading...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction.

A/N: Yatta! I'm updating! (Guardian and Joy of a Child are next, I believe).

-----

"What have you found?" Hiashi asked the Hyuuga branch member he had assigned to find and bring back Neji.

"I have found your nephew, Hiashi-sama. He is with Sabaku Gaara, as expected, and…" Here the branch member paused, wondering if Hiashi-sama would be offended by what he said next.

"And?" The Hyuuga Head of House prompted.

"And they seem to be very much in love." The branch member concluded.

"A charade, I presume." Hiashi-sama said dryly. "I have heard it said that Sabaku Gaara cannot love anyone except himself."

"Uh…I suppose that is true, Hiashi-sama." But the unfortunate branch member could not help fidgeting. He had tailed the Sabaku and Neji for a week, and to his eyes they were madly in love, so much that they had been careless. Or foolish. One or the other, because, although Neji had canceled all his previous credit cards, the ones Hiashi-sama had helped to pay for, the young Hyuuga had also made new credit card accounts with his real name, not a fake one. This had made it extraordinarily simple to find the two lovers, and the branch member had wondered if they had wanted to be found, or if they had actually thought that they wouldn't be followed.

Both of the choices pointed to a mind addled by love and optimism, but hey, if Hiashi-sama was going to adamantly deny the fact that his nephew was in love with Sabaku Gaara, then the branch member was going to too. He didn't want to jeopardize Neji's position as heir to the Hyuuga Head of House, because this was a huge chance for the branch family.

Neji would take care of the branch family, because he was from the branch family too. His father, Hyuuga Hizashi, had been the twin brother of Hiashi-sama, born second by only a couple of seconds. With that gap of five seconds, Hizashi had been demoted to the branch family, while Hiashi was in the main family, the royalty of the Hyuuga clan.

So Hyuuga Neji, who had been called genius and had by far surpassed his cousin Hyuuga Hinata, the former heir to the Hyuuga clan, was the branch family member who had fallen the most at the expense of the traditions of the Hyuuga clan. He knew how crippling a blow it was to be in the branch family, to always be looked down as inferior by the main family, and Neji was sure to lessen that pain for the branch family. He would be a good leader.

And if to make him that leader the family had to rip him away from his true love, then so be it. Neji was the hope of the branch family, and they weren't about to let him throw it away for some Sabaku. He should've known better than to fall in love with someone in that trash of a family anyway.

-----

The branch member made investigator walked out of the room after Hiashi-sama was done with him, only to be surprised by the sight of Hyuuga Hinata, who had apparently waited just outside the room for him to finish. The branch member smiled at the former heir. "Hello, Hinata-sama. Was there something you wanted to talk about with your father?"

She shook her head, before asking, timidly, "Um…may I ask you some things about Neji nii-san? You were supposed to find him, weren't you?"

The branch member nodded. "I was. And ask away, Hinata-sama." Everybody liked Hinata. She was polite, if a little bit shy, and very likable. But she wasn't a good leader, or so the branch family thought. They wouldn't like sacrificing their lives for her.

"Thank you. Neji nii-san has married Sabaku-san, correct?"

The branch member nodded. The two had married the day they had settled into their new apartment, the day he had first started tailing them.

"Oh. And also, I was wondering…does Neji nii-san seem happy with Sabaku-san?"

This question was surprising to the branch member. Why would Hinata-sama care if Neji was happy or not? He knew the two had a friendship of some sort, but still, they were from different sides of the family, and Neji had usurped Hinata's rightful place as heir. Their friendship should have deteriorated after that, and the branch member tried to decipher the ulterior motives behind Hinata's question.

Then he got it. Hinata had reasoned that if Neji was happy with Sabaku Gaara, he would be less tempted to come back and become the heir. Then maybe she could get into Hiashi-sama's good graces again. The branch member, having figured that out, now knew how to answer. "Yes, Hinata-sama. Neji-san seemed to me to be very happy and in love with Sabaku-san."

As Hinata smiled in relief and whispered, "I'm glad", the branch member knew he had done the right thing. If Hinata was comfortable in her conviction that Neji would now not want to leave Gaara in order to become heir (everyone could guess that Hiashi-sama would make him choose one or the other sometime in the future), then she would let down her guard. Maybe make a few mistakes. But no matter what, the branch family would insure that Neji would be the one to lead the Hyuuga, not Hinata. And so the branch member walked away from Hinata feeling smug in his certainly that at least this once, the branch family would one-up the main.

It was time for payback.

-----

Temari peeked into her father's study after the private investigator, a close friend of the Sabaku family, left, and went in after seeing him sitting at his desk, apparently thinking.

"Father?" she called, not wanting to startle him.

He looked up and smiled. Perhaps a good sign? "Ah, Temari. Was there something you wanted?"

She chewed her lip in apprehension. "Did Baki-san find Gaara?"

"Why yes. He took some pictures too. Would you like to see them?" The way her father's smile widened at the mention of the pictures scared Temari a little. She loved her father at least a little, but it wasn't at all advisable to let him know of her love, lest he would manipulate it to his means. He'd manipulate any weakness, really. It didn't have to be love. But she moved closer to his desk and looked down at the pictures he pushed at her.

Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. In the picture on top, her little brother, Sabaku Gaara, was leaning against someone who was probably Hyuuga Neji, and they were both smiling! It looked as if they were walking down a public street and holding hands, and at that Temari was even more startled. Gaara never showed happiness or attachment in public. Not too much in private either, but not once since Gaara had started growing up had Temari ever seen him smile in public.

She quickly flipped through the rest of the photos, each one bringing a new surprise. Gaara laughing. Gaara kissing Hyuuga Neji in public. Holding hands again, then the last photo, a photo of Gaara alone, but this one struck Temari the most. Gaara had looked so happy in the other photos with Neji, but now, while alone, he had this look on his face that looked positively…forlorn. He missed the Hyuuga, that was for sure, and he was attached to the brunette in a way he had never felt about anyone else.

Temari was stunned. Her little brother, her little Gaara…was in love.

Her father's deep laugh drew Temari out of her surprise.

"He seems very much in love, doesn't he?" he asked her, and Temari nodded enthusiastically.

"Hyuuga Neji seems to love him back too. They should be very happy together." She observed, but then thought of something and frowned. "Father, you're not thinking of separating them, are you?"

He laughed again. "Of course not! The Hyuuga family will do the separating for me. I'll just hold Gaara here for a few days, just until he's good and bloodthirsty, and then I'll unleash him so that he can get his precious Neji back. And I'm sure his lover won't be able to resist them." His eyes glinted with ambition. "With the two of them married and tied together, I can manipulate the Hyuugas into giving me whatever I want. I need to congratulate Gaara on a job well done once he comes back."

"You…you ordered him to seduce Hyuuga Neji?"

Her father's smile was definitely creepy, Temari thought. "Of course not, but I suppose Gaara saw an opportunity and took it. I would've liked if he had come to consult me before doing this, but what's done is done. Now Hyuuga Neji is very artfully snared, and who knows? If our little Gaara is actually in love, maybe he'll get a happy ending!" Sabaku Kaze laughed, and Temari quickly bowed and ran out, not wanting to attract attention to herself. But she couldn't help but worry about Gaara. Who knew what would happen in the future?

-----

Halfway through the afternoon Sabaku Kaze received a phone call from Hyuuga Hiashi, which he took with something akin to malicious delight. So the Hyuugas had found their precious nephew too, hmm?

"Sabaku-san. This is Hyuuga Hiashi. I have already found my nephew. He is in-"

"The city of Sand. Yes, my people have found them too. Are you planning to bring them in?"

"Yes. Tomorrow. We will shelter Neji in our house, and of course you are taking back Gaara?"

"Oh yes. I doubt he would get reasonable treatment in your household."

Hiashi gave in to a somewhat-undignified snort. "After running off with Neji? He would get mauled. Where are you planning to pick Gaara up? I will warn you, he will be unconscious."

"My close friend, Suna Baki, will pick him up from the Konoha Airport when you arrive."

"Tell him to be there at 7 pm." And then Hiashi hung up.

-----

"Neji. Neji!" Gaara called frantically. His husband was tossing and turning beside him, and Gaara knew it was a nightmare. The redhead shook Neji's shoulder wildly as Neji began to softly cry in his sleep.

Neji came awake with a sniff, and his eyes widened when he saw Gaara over him and the light on. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry to wake you up…"

"No, it's fine, Neji. It's fine. Just tell me what's wrong, and how I can fix it. Please…" Gaara pleaded when Neji closed his eyes, a sign that he didn't want to talk.

"It was nothing, Gaara. Just a nightmare. Don't worry about me." Neji refused to look at Gaara, refused to admit he had a weakness that could give him nightmares. Gaara sighed, but didn't blame him for being tight-lipped. He would probably be like that too with anyone but Neji.

Instead, the redhead moved closer to his lover, head against shoulder, arms around chest, and everything under the covers twining and touching. They had made love before going to sleep, so now Gaara's embrace was made even more intimate by the lack of any clothes coming between their skin-to-skin touch.

"Neji." Gaara whispered into his husband's ear. "Of course I worry. I love you, you're my husband. I worry about how you're coping in Sand, about whether you miss your family, about if one day you'll wake up, see me sleeping beside you, and realize I'm not good enough for you."

"No, no! You're perfect for me, absolutely perfect."

Gaara subconsciously clenched his jaw. "I don't appreciate lies, Neji. From the time I could understand, everybody has told me that I was poor and ugly, and the only thing I can change is my poverty. I can't change my ugliness, and even though I appreciate your try to make me feel better, you don't have to lie." Gaara stroked Neji's perfect face.

"But I'm not lying, Gaara! _They _were the ones lying! You're not ugly at all. You're so handsome and beautiful and good-looking that they probably had to put you down to make themselves feel better. Otherwise you would've-"

"Drop it, Neji." Gaara's eyes were hard and cold, born from a life of pain. "I'm not as sentimental as you are, and what you're saying isn't true, so it isn't making me feel better. I don't care if you have good intentions, just please drop it."

A silence descended on the two, and Gaara felt remorse creeping through his veins. Damn, he was doing it again. He was reverting back to his old hurtful self, something he had promised to himself that he would never do in Neji's presence. "I'm sorry." Gaara whispered. "Just tell me about your nightmare, ok? You were crying, and I just want to make you feel better."

Neji didn't answer.

"Neji, Neji, you're not mad at me, are you? I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." Gaara had stopped apologizing before he had met Neji. His father called it weak, pathetic. He had told Gaara never to worry about other people's feelings, because they could be easily brushed aside. And now Gaara was apologizing like a child, because he didn't know how else to say sorry. How else could he show Neji that he didn't mean his words a second before? That he loved Neji, that he'd do anything for his love, his husband?

"Neji, you know when I told you I would kill anyone who tried to take you away?"

Gaara craned his head up to look at Neji's face and saw him nod. But Neji still didn't say anything, and Gaara rushed to explain.

"I still would, you know. I'll kill our families if they try to separate us. But Neji, if you just tell me that you don't want me anymore, that you want to leave me, I'll let you. I just want to see you happy, ok Neji? I know I'm ugly." Gaara shook his head when Neji moved to protest. "Even if you say that I'm not on the outside, inside I _am_ just ugly. I'm cruel and unfeeling, and I can ruin anyone's life without even a twitch of my conscience. Anyone, that is, but you."

Gaara smiled. "You know what I wanted to do the first time I saw you, Neji? I couldn't believe I was attracted to someone physically. I saw you at that party and I just wanted to drag you home and fuck you until you screamed. I didn't care that you were a guy. I didn't care that you were the heir to the Hyuuga family Head. I just…oh God, I didn't care about anything else except to tie you down and make you mine. I never thought that you would come to me.

"And when you did…" Gaara moaned with happiness at that memory. "I was yours forever. You were the first person to want me for me, to love me. I vowed to myself that I would never hurt you, you know. I hurt everybody else around me, but that was because I didn't care. I cared about you. I'm trying not to hurt you."

Gaara's arm tightened around Neji. "But I know I'm going to hurt you. I'm just like that. My life is just like that. But I'm going to push you away before I hurt you, ok? I just want you to know that. I won't let myself hurt you."

Neji drew in a ragged breath. "Where do you get all this?" he asked breathlessly.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked with a frown. "Get what?"

"You tell me it's the first time you've been loved, yet you're making me feel…" Neji groaned. "Oh Gaara, I love you. I know you're not going to hurt me. Don't push me away."

Gaara sighed and changed the subject. "I've seen them tailing us. Have you?"

"…Yes." Neji admitted. "Two of them, weren't they? But they don't seem to know each other. I suppose that's natural. Our families still don't want to work together…"

"Yeah. But they weren't here today. I suppose they were reporting back to our families?"

"…You think they're planning to do something now?"

"I'm pretty sure of it." Gaara answered. "They'll separate us, of course. I can't wait to find out what they've got planned for us back home."

"We'll get through it." Neji's voice was sure, but Gaara looked up into those eyes and saw the fear. "We have to get through it. And then we can be together again, forever. That's what we planned, right?"

Gaara closed his eyes. "Yes. We know we can't run from them, so we'll let them capture us. They have to accept our love sometime."

"Hey, is it all right for us to talk like this? I know the past few weeks we've been trying to deceive them into thinking, that, well, we don't want them to catch us. Is this ok now?"

"Well, what else are they going to do except to catch us? Even if they hear this they can't let us stay together, and unless they tie us down we'll keep trying to get to each other. So this'll do no harm." Gaara sat up a little, turned off the light, and snuggled back with Neji. "Goodnight. I love you."

-----

Thanks for reading. Please review. -smile-


End file.
